


CHALLENGE 01: Mini-Bang (Round 9 OUAL)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [52]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

Writing Card  


**Card type:** Writing  
 **Creation type #1:** No Title [Six Word Story]  
 **Creation type #2:** Their Champions [Poem~ Ten lines]  
 **Creation type #3:** When We Fell In Love (Rumple/Belle) [Drabble~100 words exactly]  
 **Creation type #4:** In The Woods (Robin/Regina, Robin/Marion, Emma) [Ficlet~ 499 words]  
 **Creation type #5:** Half Hearts (Snow/Charming, Henry) **|** Wild Card: Ficlet~ 338 words]  
 **Creation type #6:** Henry's Moms [Three Sentence Story]  
 **Creation type #7:** True Love [Haiku]  
 **Creation type #8:** Dear Mom [Character Letter~ 250 words]   
**Creation type #9:** Shipping Emma  [Meta~ 433 words]


	2. Creation type #1: Six Word Story

**Creation type #1:** No Title [Six Word Story|

True love makes the heart beat.


	3. Creation type #2: Poem~ Ten lines

**Creation type #2:** Their Champions[Poem~ Ten lines]

 

**Their Champions**

When all seems lost

Snow has her Charming David

When the chips are down

Belle has her Beastly Rumple

When there is no way out

Ella has her Sacrificing Thomas

When all things aren’t so shiny

Ariel has her Sea Worthy Eric

When all things have thorns

Aurora has her Brave Philip


	4. Creation type #3: Drabble~100 words exactly

**Creation type #3:** When We Fell In Love (Rumple/Belle)  [Drabble~100 words exactly]

 

**When We Fell In Love (Rumple/Belle) G**

Belle picked up the chip cup and looked at it. It seemed like a different lifetime when she met rumple. Now she couldn’t even think of being without him.

Belle heard Rumple coming from the back of the shop. She put the cup down and smiled at him as he came through the curtain.

“Did you come to collect me for lunch?” Rumple asked.

“Yes. I did.” Belle smiled and reached up to smooth his lapels as he came towards her.

“Why are you smiling?” Rumple asked.

“I was just remembering when we fell in love.” Belle said.

Rumple smiled.  


	5. Creation type #4: Ficlet~ 300-500 words

**Creation type #4:** In The Woods (Robin/Regina, Robin/Marion, Emma) [Ficlet~ 499 words]

 

**In The Woods (Robin/Regina, Robin/Marion, Emma) PG**

Regina walked into the clearing and looked around. She was sure she got the place and time right but no one was there.

Suddenly. Regina heard the rustle of leaves behind her. She turned and breathed a sigh of relief.

Regina ran into robin’s open arms. She looked up at him. “Robin, why are we meeting in the woods? Are you avoiding her?”

“Marion is still my wife, Regina. I don’t want to be open in my betrayal of her. She is Roland’s mother.” Robin said. “I fear that I can’t stay away from you. No matter how I try.”

Regina put her head on his shoulder. “I understand but we can’t sneak around like teenagers forever.”

“I agree.” Robin said. He pulled back. “What should I do?”

“Make your choice and live with it.” Regina said.

“What choice is there it make? I am your true love. Is that not what the fairy said? Robin said.

“She did but you have to do what you think you should.” Regina.

“Is that what you want me to do? Your happiness is just as important as hers, Regina.” Robin said.

“I am a villain. I don’t get a happy ending.” Regina said sadly.

“I don’t believe that and neither should you.” Robin said.

“I do!” Marion stepped out from behind a tree holding a bow nocked with an arrow.

“I should tell Snow to keep her door locked. That is her bow,” Regina said.

“Snow White may have forgiven you but I have not.” Marion pulled the bow string taught. “He is my husband. You can’t have him.”

“Marion, put the bow down.” Robin said as he stepped in front of Regina. “If you want to kill someone then kill me.”

Marion released the arrow. It flew through the air straight at Robin’s heart. Suddenly it turned into purple smoke.

Marion threw the bow down and ran.

Robin looked at Regina.

“Go talk to her. I have to get back. I have to pick Henry up from Emma at the sheriff’s office.” Regina said.

Robin kissed her and disappeared in the trees in the direction that Marion took.

Regina picked up the bow and carried it back to town.

When Regina walked into the sheriff’s office, she put the bow down on Emma’s desk.

Emma looked at it and at Regina. “Been hunting?”

“Marion just tried to kill me or Robin in the woods with it. It Snow’s. Tell her to lock it up.”

Emma looked at it. “I will. Do you want to press charges?”

“No. I would probably have done the same thing. Where is Henry?” Regina asked.

“With David.” Emma told her. “Want to talk about it?”

“I can’t even say it to myself yet but I will let you know.” Regina said.

Emma nodded.

“Tell Henry I’m at my home when he is done playing with his Grandpa.” Regina started to walk out the door and turned back. “I don’t blame you.”

“I do.” Emma said. 


	6. Creation type #5: Wild Card: Ficlet

**Creation type #5:** Half Hearts (Snow/Charming, Henry) **|** Wild Card: Ficlet~ 338 words]

 

**Half Hearts (Snow/Charming, Henry) G**

“Grandma, I bought you a present. Actually it’s for you and Grandpa.” Henry said. He handed her a small box. 

Snow looked in the box that Henry had just handed her. She lifted two half heart necklaces out of the box. “Where did you find these?”

“I found them on line. I thought you and Grandpa would like them. Mom…uh…Regina said that she broke your heart in half and put it in Grandpa.”

Snow smiled at her grandson. “They are perfect.”

“The two halves fit together like you and Grandpa. You know to make a whole heart.” Henry said.

David walked in the door. “Hey Henry.”

“Hi Grandpa. I better get going Mom is waiting for me.”

“Mom?” Snow asked.

“Emma.” Henry said. He grabbed his coat and was out the door in a flash.”

“What are they?” David asked when he saw the two necklaces in snow’s hand.

“Two halves to make a whole. Henry bought them on line for us.” Snow said. “Sometimes he makes me want to cry. He is sweet.”

David took one of them and put it on Snow. David grinned mischievously. “He is a charming fellow.”

“Hmm.” Snow smiled. “He is a charming fellow, isn’t he? Regina told him we are sharing a heart. I think he wanted to honor that with these. Here let me put it on you.”

“So I am to wear one too?” Charming asked as he bent down so Snow could reach him to fasten the clasp.

Snow looked at the heart half he was wearing and tilted her head. “I wonder if we are wearing the right ones. I didn’t really pay attention when Regina put them in.”

“Does it really matter as long as we are together?”

“No, suppose not but I’m still going to ask Regina.” Snow said. She gave Charming a kiss.

Charming pulled her into his arms. “Snow, stop talking and kiss me again.”

Snow kissed him with her chest against his and the two halves of their heart beating as one.          


	7. Creation type #6: Three Sentence Story

**Creation type #6:** Henry’s Moms [Three Sentence Story]

 

**Henry’s Moms (Henry, Regina, Emma) G**

Henry was a very luck boy to have two moms that loved him. Emma loved him enough to give him is best chance. Regina loved him enough to give him that chance. 


	8. Creation type #7: Haiku

**Creation type #7:** True Love [Haiku]

 

**True Love**

Magic of True Love

It’s the purest of magic

Just kiss to find it


	9. Creation type #8: Character Letter

**Creation type #8:** Dear Mom [Character Letter~ 250 words]

 

Dear Mom,

I ate the last of the cereal and we are out of milk. We are out of ice cream and chocolate syrup. I ate that too. Sorry. I had a rough night. Sort of rough and sort of just hungry.

I couldn’t find my blue sweater. Could you find it for me and put it on my bed? I think it was in the living room but I didn’t see it. I don’t have any clean socks or underwear either. Have you done laundry yet? I guess you will today.

I have to meet Regina at Granny’s later so I may be late for dinner. I will hurry but you may have to start without me. I may just eat with her. I don’t know. She may have other plans.  

If the special is meatloaf, I won’t be eating there. I have a sneaking suspicion its chimera mixed with ketchup and breadcrumbs. Ew! (Don’t say anything to Granny. I don’t want her feelings to get hurt.)

Sorry for tracking in the mud but I didn’t see it until I had already walked half way across the living room.

Did I mention I broke the vase by the door? I grabbed my jacket off the hook and it knocked it over. That wasn’t an heirloom, was it? Gosh! I hope not.  

We should have cocoa when I get home I have some things on my mind. I know you will have the solution to what is bothering me. You always do.

Love,

Emma     


	10. Creation type #9: Meta

**Creation type #9:** Shipping Emma [Meta~ 433 words]

 

**Shipping Emma**

I hesitate to ship Emma with anyone these days. It seems as if she has the worst luck with relationships both canon and fanon. She is constantly getting left or disappointed by those she trusts enough to pull down her walls, if only for a brief moment.

Neal Cassidy led her on a life of crime. They moved around with no permanent home or stability. He abandoned her and she went to jail for him. Yes, they were young but if he was true love he would have protected her more than he did. He left Emma alone and (unknown at the time) pregnant. Years later when he did come back into her and Henry’s life, he tried to do better. Before anything could really be resolved he died.

August Booth was a potential mate for Emma. But before that could come to anything, she had to believe in magic. That meant she had to learn to trust. Emma has a difficult time trusting anyone. When she finally did trust him and believe, August turned into a wooden puppet before her eyes and ‘died’. He turned up again only to be turned into an eight year old boy. They were doomed even before they could ever get started. 

Regina and Emma are co parents but they never seem to be in sync with each other. If Emma has bisexual feelings, we don’t see it on screen. Exploring this relationship any farther than being co parents of Henry doesn’t seem to be in the plans.  A tentative friendship is the most the show runners seem to be willing to give the viewers with these two. This relationship is too fragile to have the strength to meet her heart’s needs and bring down her walls for good.

Killian Jones, a.k.a Captain Hook, is now the man in Emma’s life. Hook seems to be in it for the long haul but so did Neal. He has to deal with a damaged Emma that doesn’t trust easily thanks to her previous relationships both romantic and familial. Considering what has happened to Neal and August, Hook may not be all that safe with Emma by his side. Only time will tell for these two.

Has Emma met her true love yet? Probably not. Considering her relationships so far she may never find her true love. When she does it will most likely be the last season of the show when all but her have finally gotten their happy endings. In the end, it would be sad if Emma the Savior would have Henry as her only true love.  


End file.
